


【授权翻译】【EA】Boys Liking Boys They Don't Like 不是冤家不聚头

by CoraT



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事基于这个梗：竞争对手AU，Arthur和Eames一个在冰淇淋店工作，另一个在酸奶冰淇淋店干活。他们的店是彼此的主要竞争对手，但这并不代表他们就不喜欢对方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【EA】Boys Liking Boys They Don't Like 不是冤家不聚头

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boys Liking Boys They Don't Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203027) by [Ylith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith). 



> 本文是授权翻译。  
> 喜欢本文的话非常欢迎去原文页面留个言哦！哪怕只是点个kudo也是个极大的鼓励！

钥匙又卡在老锁里打不开了，Arthur埋怨着，愤怒地摇了摇自行车链。虽然这么久以来这个锁越来越难打开，他也早想过要换，但还是无法相信它居然会选在这么一个时间彻底抛弃他。这么久了，为什么偏偏是今晚，偏偏就在他帮那杀千刀的Becky轮了两更（而那家伙永远不会替他轮更），直到他下班给冰淇淋店关门的时候，锁才坏掉。

他拿出手机，当然也是完全没电了。今晚还能再倒霉一点吗？

仿佛是为了验证他的想法似的，一把声音从他背后想起：“Artie，在这里碰上你可真是太巧了！”

Arthur呻吟了一声，暴躁地把头往后仰。那当然就是Eames了，如果把他今晚的霉运做成一杯圣代，这个男生就是站在圣代顶端的那颗樱桃。Arthur从十三岁起开始在这家冰淇淋店打工，而就在不到四个月前，在他们的店附近新开张一家酸奶冰淇淋店，而Eames就是这家该死的酸奶冰淇淋店的员工。Eames拥有Arthur见过的最饱满的双唇，而他的自大也如同他的嘴唇一样饱胀。他最喜欢折磨Arthur，喜欢对Arthur评头论尾，包括他的职业道德、工作地点、以及他的卡其布衣服。

“Eames，”他强迫自己挤出一个微笑，转过身对对方打了一个僵硬的招呼，“你工作得真晚。”

Eames笑出声。“工作？天呐不是的，我们很早就关门了。我的经理把他的手提电脑落在了办公室，于是我给他的电脑桌面换成了硬派基佬黄图，然后又来一次老把戏，把图标都藏起来让他没法换桌面。他看到绝对会气死的。”Eames邪邪地咧嘴笑，嘴角咧到耳根，看起来对自己的恶作剧非常得意。

Arthur把嘴唇抿成一条直线。“真有趣。”然后弯下腰最后再试一次开锁。现在打电话给他母亲也太晚了，而他真的不想再走路回家了。

Eames站在他的上方，侧着头向下看着Arthur笨拙地捣弄着。“Darling，你工作得太卖命了，就像买把锁能把你怎么样似的。你是打中小鸟还是怎样？还是欠了一屁股赌债要还，不然就要被打断腿？”

“这个世界上有些人只是热爱工作而已。”Arthur踢着脚下的沙子，看看周围有没有什么石头能把锁砸开，心想也许Eames的头骨是个很不错的替代品。

Eames又笑了。“Arthur，你就是卖冰淇淋而已，这根本就不是什么值得把自己最宝贵的青春浪费在上面的事情！”

Arthur噗地笑出来。“而对我说这话的人刚刚才花了整整两个小时来找黄图换掉他老板的电脑桌面。继续仰望星空吧，Eames……妈的！”他用力扭钥匙的时候折了一下指甲，痛得他咒骂出声，一阵尖锐的疼痛刺穿指头。

“Artie，你还好吧？”Eames的眉头皱了一下，担忧的表情一闪而过。

Arthur叹着气。“我那个该死的锁，”他说，“我的钥匙扭不开了……他妈的，我真不想走回家……”

Eames在他旁边蹲下来，轻声说了一句“让我试一下”然后把他赶到一边，试着打开锁。他哼了几声，努力扭了几次然后想把钥匙拔出来。

“你在干什么？”Arthur问。

“想把钥匙拔出来，然后直接撬锁。”Eames的语气仿佛这是世界上再天经地义不过的事情。

“撬锁？”Arthur低沉着声音，听起来非常怀疑。“那好吧，犯罪大师。”

Eames一边眼睛明亮地咧嘴看着他笑，一边拔出钥匙。“你伤了我的心啊，Arthur。在你心目中我就真的这么废柴吗？”

Arthur耸耸肩。“也没有太废柴，只是看你的天赋，撬锁似乎是一种你得加把劲才能掌握的技能，而你给我的印象就是个学渣。”

“什么？”Eames冷笑。“你怎么看出来的？”

Arthur又耸了下肩，眉毛扬起。“说真的？看看你工作的地方。”

Eames再次抬起头，笑声不断从嘴边流出。“你脑子不好使吗？我们的工作基本上可是一样的。”

“才不是，”Arthur坚称，“我卖的可是冰淇淋。”

“那你以为我卖的是什么？”Eames扬起一边眉毛。“卖毒品给小孩子？”

“看在老天的份上，你卖的可是酸奶冰淇淋。”Arthur面无表情，把Eames推开再尝试最后一次开锁。

“你的重点是？”Eames问。“那就是同一种东西。”

“拜托，”Arthur打断他的话，“酸奶冰淇淋基本上可以算是冰淇淋不良又无赖的弟弟。冰淇淋是一种我们手工制作的高档甜品。而你只是卖稍微有点冰冻的牛奶冰佐料而已。”

Eames干脆直接坐在冰冷的混凝土地面上，手臂交叉在胸前。“别那么自以为是，Arthur，我们的顾客是有权自己选择的。他们花5块钱就能在我们这边买到自己想要的任何混搭口味。而在你们店里5块钱只能买到一种可怜巴巴的口味。”

“但那是纯天然配料做成的无上美味。”Arthur打断他。“而你们的就只是玉米糖浆和40号湖蓝色色素搅在一起而已。”

Eames向前倾身，继续交叉着手臂。“跟我去约会吧。”他无耻地笑着说。

Arthur后退了一下，嘴巴惊讶地张大。“什么？不要！”他慌张地站起来，转过身连忙往家的方向走。他调整了一下肩上的行李包背带，努力不让自己往后看。Eames是他有生以来见过的最可爱的家伙，但同时也很烦人，而且除此之外，他还一点都不喜欢Arthur！他总是戏弄他，用可笑的昵称叫他，还……

Arthur突然停下脚步。

惨了……Eames大概真的喜欢他！他回想起以前所有的玩笑话，还有Eames下班之后总是流连到跟Arthur下班取自行车的时候出现，但Eames自己也承认，他的店实际上比Arthur的要早几个小时关门。

当Eames骑着单车从他身边停下来的时候，Arthur吓了一跳，脚差点滑了一跤。

“至少能让我骑车送你回家吧？”Eames问道，眼睛瞄了瞄自行车的前栏杆。

“什么，坐在栏杆上？”Arthur难以置信地问。

Eames耸耸肩。“不行吗？总比走路要好吧。”

Arthur绝对不想走这么长一段路回家，但他也很怀疑那金属杆能不能坐稳，更别提他根本无法完全信任Eames，他可能会害他撞到公交车上什么的。

Eames似乎到他的恐惧，于是指了指后面。“或者你也可以呆在后面，我的后轮上有脚踏板，你可以站在上面，怎么说都比走要快得多。”

Arthur咬了咬下唇，想了一会儿。“好吧。”他无视Eames脸上那胜利的笑容，踏上脚踏板，试探着把手放在Eames的肩上稳住自己。Eames的肩膀很宽，很厚，很结实。

要到Arthur的地址后，他们便出发了。Arthur享受着吹过他发梢的凉风，还有紧贴着的Eames的后背散发的热力。明知道不应该，但他还是发现自己的嘴角不由向上扬起。当他们骑在一个陡坡的下坡时，Arthur让自己的手臂仅仅抱住Eames的肩膀，手掌时不时擦过Eames的胸膛。至少第一次真的只是个意外。Arthur感受着Eames厚实的胸膛，想象那件可笑的衬衫底下会是怎样的景色，暗自庆幸Eames无法看到此时自己烧红的脸颊。他告诉自己他只在Eames安静不出声的时候才喜欢他，但内心深处却很明白并不止如此。

当他们到达Arthur家的时候，他突然有种想开口让Eames在他家附近再多绕几圈的冲动。

“你知道的，要是你明天没有自行车骑，我还可以再搭你一程的。”当Arthur下车的时候，Eames转过头说。

“谢了，”Arthur的手指死死抓住背包带，双眼盯着地面，“还有谢谢你送我回家。”

“星期六我还可以带你去电影院，”Eames傻笑着说，“带上这家伙。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，但他听到自己的声音在说，“好吧。”

Eames的眼睛惊喜地瞪大，这时Arthur凑上前在他的脸颊印上一个小小的亲吻，而Eames的眉毛快要跳过发际线了。

当Eames张开嘴巴要说话的时候，Arthur止住了他。“别破坏掉这一刻！”他抬起一根手指警告他。“现在的你太他妈可爱了，拜托别开口破坏气氛。”

Eames抖了抖眉毛，但值得表扬的是，他最终没有说话。


End file.
